


Three on a Match [Fic]

by cantarina



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-29
Updated: 2009-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/pseuds/cantarina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack always lights third.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three on a Match [Fic]

When Harkness is third on the match, Petersen catches their new medic looking uncomfortable from his seat across from them on the wooden log. He smiles broadly with mirth, knowing exactly what the fellow is thinking and rips a fresh match out of the book to pass over to him.

"Harkness always lights third. You'll see when we get into combat; he'll spend less time in your care than any of the rest of us. Outlive every man here, he will."

Their medic still looks uncomfortable, but Petersen just smiles at him again. Boy was going to learn soon enough that Harkness was as good as unkillable.


End file.
